


Impurity in the Night

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sam, High School Sam, M/M, Officer Dean Winchester, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, Underaged Sam, well not really but tagging to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Officer Winchester is called to handle a noise disturbance. When he arrives he finds a high school party and gets more than he bargained for when he sees a familiar face
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Impurity in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is like 16-17 and Dean is in his late 30s
> 
> This was my bingo fill for ‘High School!Sam’

It was an average night for Dean, slow moving with not much going on. He’s stationed out in his squad car alone, his job to pull over speeding cars and give them tickets. Except no one was out and about at 1am in the small town. Dean was practically falling asleep in the driver's seat. 

Just as he was about to call it a night and head home despite his orders, Dean’s radio went off. A woman had called in a noise disturbance and Dean now had to go break it up. Better than sitting on the side of the quiet, dark road he assumed.

The second he pulled down the street he knew exactly which house it was. Music loud enough to wake up the whole street and flashing lights came from inside. Dean groaned as he parked his car off to the side of the road across the street. He definitely wasn’t in the mood to deal with drunk high schoolers. Nevertheless he pulled himself from the car and made his way across the street and up to the front door.

“Police!” Dean shouted as he knocked on the door. “C’mon, open up!” He opted to pound his fist on the door as loud as he could continuously until someone opened.

The door finally swung open and Dean was met with the face of some random high school girl. She had ratty ginger hair and liquid spilled down the front of her dress- that is if the small garment could even be considered clothing. Dean cringed at the sight, she couldn’t have been more than 15... where were the parents?

“Are you the pizza guy?” She slurred out, completely bypassing Dean’s uniform. With a roll of his eyes Dean pushed past her and into the crowded living room. He stuck out like a sore thumb amongst all the partying teenagers, but they were too wrapped up in themselves to even notice him.

The giant speakers were easy to find and Dean swore the bass of the music was making his body jump. With a scowl he yanked the plug from the wall and the music stopped abruptly. A sea of questioning faces turned towards him and a chorus of disgruntled, confused, and even worried voices came from the crowd.

“I'm going to say this and I’m only going to say it once!” Dean shouted, the deep, commanding tone coming from deep in his chest. “Keep it down! I’m not in the mood to drag you all in.” He really wasn’t and despite all the underage drinking, he knew it wouldn’t do much good to call the whole squad down just to drag in a bunch of inebriated teens. “Or, I can just start calling parents like you’re kindergartners!”

The crowd all murmured among themselves and Dean decided they’d gotten the message. His eyes searched the sea of faces and just as he was about to leave, he spotted the face of someone familiar. Dean froze and he furrowed his brows. The other must have seen Dean because in a matter of seconds he was quickly sneaking through the crowd towards the door.

But Dean was just as quick, his hand gripping the boy’s bicep the second he breached the door. “What the hell are you doing here, Sam?”  
“Hi, Officer Winchester.” Sam bit the inside of his cheek, unable to meet Dean’s eyes.

Dean was at a loss for words, he couldn’t believe the boy was at a house party. Dean had known Sam since he was a baby, the Wesson family being his neighbors since they moved to town before Sam was born. Dean often babysat for the boy as he grew up.

He’d taken a liking to Sam, especially as the boy got older. Dean inevitably became attached to Sam, having no family of his own his to focus on. Dean found himself becoming increasingly protective of the boy as he got older, too. Sam was extremely intelligent but also shy and quiet. He shouldn’t be associating with those idiots inside, Dean thought. 

Sam was so kind, so innocent in some ways yet mature in others. Dean could actually have intelligent conversations with the boy for hours, something he couldn’t say about many others. Sam was perfect, everything about him really was. It felt like a bullet to Dean’s chest, the thought of Sammy being not as good as he seemed. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Dean finally spoke, opting to pull Sam down the steps and in the direction of his car. 

“We were celebrating...” Sam staggered behind him and Dean narrowed his eyes. 

His hand gripped Sam’s jaw and he forced the boy to meet his eyes. “Are you drunk?”

Sam struggled against his grasp, throwing himself back and away from Dean. He nearly tripped over his long legs as he pulled away. “I- I only had one beer.” He admitted and Dean sucked in breath. Sam wasn’t a liar, that was for sure. Even in this case he was honest with Dean. Probably the only one in this whole town who was still honest, still good.

“Let me drive you home.” Dean’s offer was non negotiable. He wasn’t about to let that boy back into the house and he sure as hell wasn't going to let him walk home alone.

Sam could feel disappointment radiating off of Dean and he wanted to cry. He couldn’t stand the thought of Dean being displeased with him. Dean’s opinion of him mattered more than Sam would ever admit.

As a child he’d looked up to Dean as a role model, the brave police officer who still took the time to hang out with Sam. Well, babysit, but Sam ignored the small difference in detail.

But as he grew up his admiration of Dean had shifted into something else. He’d get nervous around the man for no reason. Dean’s emerald green eyes became increasingly hard to look away from. And when they did meet Sam’s he couldn’t control the blush on his cheeks. Dean’s deep voice would send goosebumps across his skin and he’d find himself getting lost in the man’s words, no matter the subject.

It only took Sam a few days to realize that he’d developed a massive crush on his next door neighbor.

The ride was quiet for the first few minutes, the awkward tension filling the car until Sam felt claustrophobic. “Please don’t tell my parents.” Were the first words out of his mouth, he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“I should tell them.” Dean spoke sternly. “Something could’ve happened to you, Sam. Imagine if you’d drank too much or you accepted a ride from one of those kids. Could’ve gotten yourself hurt.”

“I wouldn’t have done that.” Sam assured, turning in his seat to look at Dean. “You know I wouldn’t.” He needed Dean to know that he wasn’t like the other kids his age, that the officer’s opinion on him wouldn’t have to lower.

“I’m not so sure what I know about you anymore.” Dean snapped. It was becoming clear that he wasn’t dealing with his idea of Sam becoming tarnished very well. 

Sam was starting to truly panic at Dean’s words. Not only because he knew Dean was disappointed in him, but also because he knew his parents would be too.

Sam knew how his strict parents would react to finding out that he had snuck out and went to a party. He’d be grounded for weeks, not able to see his friends or even stay after school for clubs. He wouldn’t even be allowed to go see Dean, his favorite pastime. 

He’d only ever been grounded once and it lasted for two weeks, his own bedroom turning into a prison cell. Sam needed to avoid it at any cost. “Please, Officer Winchester.” Sam used puppy eyes as he looked to the older man. Dean glanced to his side to where Sam was pleading with him. He’d always thought Sam would sound pretty begging, but in his imagination it was always in a very different context.

While Sam was sure Dean would never return his feelings, he did know the older man had a soft spot for him. “Please.” He stuck out his bottom lip into a pout and continued with the puppy dog eyes. It was driving Dean crazy, the way Sam was looking at him. He looked so sweet and pure. Dean nearly snapped at him to knock it off, it wasn’t fair that Sam could just look at him and he was wrapped around the boy’s finger once again.

“Sam-“ Dean snapped his eyes back to the road. He tried to maintain his authoritative ways, shifting himself into cop mode. He couldn’t be Sam’s friend when the young boy had been so reckless. He had to push thoughts about finding Sam hurt to the side. It made his stomach churn just thinking about it.

“I’ll do anything.” Sam pleaded and Dean’s body stiffened. “Just- just don’t tell them.” Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as Dean turned his head and their eyes met. Dean’s eyes dropped to Sam’s parted, pleading lips and he had to fight back a groan. 

Sam could’ve sworn Dean was looking and he poked his tongue out to wet his bottom lip. He hadn’t been sure before, but as Dean’s teeth sank into his own bottom lip, Sam was sure of what he’d seen. “Please.” Sam repeated that single, powerful word once more. Dean was so screwed. In a snap decision Dean took a sharp left and turned down an alleyway. He parked the car as far to the side as he could. No one would see. Dean turned to face Sam and before he could say anything, Sam had moved forward in a flash, pressing his lips to Dean’s. Dean gasped in surprise but was quickly silenced when Sam’s kiss turned french.

Sam found himself surprised when Dean didn’t pull away and thrilled when the older man actually leaned in. 

The young boy’s hands found Dean’s jaw. His kiss was needy yet inexperienced. It made Dean’s cock twitch, knowing Sam clearly hadn’t done this many times before. “I’ll do,” Sam parted quickly from the kiss. “Whatever.”

Dean could taste the alcohol on Sam breath, but after dreaming of this moment for so long he didn’t care. 

Sam’s hand snuck across Dean’s lap until he found what he wanted. His hand pressed and rubbed at the bulge forming in Dean’s pants and the police officer groaned. 

“You don’t tell my parents and I make it worth your while.” Sam bargained, looking into Dean’s eyes as he spoke. Dean doesn’t say anything, instead he observes Sam. He licks his lips when the thought crossed through his brain.

He knew it was wrong. It was so, so insanely wrong. As a police officer he had a moral and legal obligation to maintain the law. But god, after all this time he finally had the teen where he’d been wanting him since the boy hit puberty. It was just too good to pass up. Dean knew he was already going to hell for his thoughts.

Dean himself diluting Sam’s purity after putting the idea at such a high standard was ironic, and the only exception he would make. No one else would be allowed to have that luxury.

“What’d you have in mind?” Dean’s baritone voice sent a shiver down Sam’s spine. This was really happening, Dean was actually considering his offer. His chest swelled with excitement as he moved his hand from Dean’s bulge to undo his belt.

“How about I suck your dick?” Despite his confident words, Sam was a nervous wreck inside. His heart was pounding out of his chest and his cheeks flushed deep. “Not just so you don’t tell parents… I- I want to…” Sam tacked on to try and ease any of Dean’s restraint, but what he didn’t know was that it had already slipped away from the older man.

“You act like you know what you’re doing.” Sam made note of the possessive tone in the officer’s voice, like the idea of Sam with anyone else offended him. “You done this before?”

Sam shook his head, hiding behind his shaggy bangs. Dean’s hand gripped his jaw tight and forced their eyes to meet. “What?”

“I haven't.” Sam gasped out and Dean dropped his hand. “I swear.” The jealousy that swarmed through Dean’s veins was undeniable. 

“Good.” Dean took a deep breath. “You don’t need to act fake, alright?” Sam nodded, watching as Dean’s hands moved to his own belt buckle. “I know you’re not a whore, don’t act like one.” Sam was a bit surprised at Dean’s words but agreed nonetheless. Sam watched with eager eyes as Dean unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out from it’s confines. It was so long, so thick, and leaking precum. It made Sam’s belly clench, the thought of getting to touch it.

“You said you wanted to suck my cock,” Dean used the little button on the side of the chair to maneuver it back. He wanted to give Sam enough access. “Show me.”

Sam licked his lips and looked into Dean’s eyes before he glanced back down to where Dean stroked his heavy cock. “Don’t get shy on me now.” Dean cracked a grin and rested his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Can you guide me so… y'know, I can do it right?” Sam asked nervously and Dean thanked whatever god out there that created someone so perfect as Sammy. 

“You sure?” Dean’s poked his pink tongue out to wet his bottom lip and despite how dark the car was, Sam caught a good look. It made his heart race. 

“Yeah.” Sam assured. “Just- just- uh- what if I’m not good?” Sam asked shyly and Dean grinned. There was the nervous little boy he knew and loved. There was the perfect little angel he’d fallen for. 

“You’re perfect.” Dean promised with sincerity and Sam tried to relax. Sam looked to Dean one last time before he lowered himself down. 

Sam’s whole body flushed when Dean’s cock was within tongue’s reach. Not sure of himself, Sam wrapped his hand around Dean’s shaft and pressed his lips to the drooling tip. He doesn’t see it, but Dean grins from above. Dean can tell how truly inexperienced Sam was and it was more of a turn on than he should admit. There was just something about Sam being so pure and innocent… well, before Dean. Being the one to give Sam his first experience was a gift.

Dean hummed in approval as Sam continued to kitten lick his cock. Dean’s hips unintentionally jerked up when Sam started to take his cock into his mouth. Sam’s lips stretched wider and wider as he sank down. 

Dean groaned loudly when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Sam’s throat. The young boy gagged at the feel of Dean’s thick cock pressing at his throat. He can taste the salty pre-cum leaking from the tip, coating his tongue and he bobbed his head experimentally.

The groan Dean let out caused arousal to flare in Sam’s belly, his own cock hardening as he takes Dean’s in and out of his mouth.

“So good.” Dean panted out, relishing in the fact that he’s the one to take Sam’s innocence. The young boy was sloppy as he picked up speed. He’s gagging and harshly sucking breath through his nose, even using a bit too much teeth.

But to Dean it’s perfect because it’s pure and it’s real and it’s Sam. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Dean’s hand gently tangled in Sam’s hair, guiding the boy up and down carefully. “You’re doing so good.” Dean praised.

Pride seemed to take over Sam and he tried to take more of Dean into his mouth with each bob of his head. “Don’t push yourself.” Dean cooed when Sam had to pull away to catch his breath. He looked up to Dean with spit dripping from his chin and wide eyes. Dean nearly cums right then. “You’re such a good boy…” He sighed out when Sam went back down. Dean sped up a little at Sam’s eagerness, guiding Sam by his brown locks. Dean was getting close and Sam could tell. So instead of trying to deepthroat the older man, he used his hand to stroke the part of Dean’s cock that couldn’t fit in his mouth.

Dean tried to give a warning but all that came out was a deep groan as he spilled into Sam’s mouth. The warm, sticky cum flooded Sam’s mouth and the young boy fought to swallow all that Dean had given him. 

Dean’s fingers untangled from Sam’s hair, gently stroking his shaggy brown locks. Sam pulled off slowly and sat back. He wiped his lips with the back of his palm as he leaned back against the seat.

Dean was at a loss for words as he glanced to Sam. The young boy was actually grinning to himself. He caught Dean’s eyes and licked his lips. “I had a dream about doing that once.” He made a sound of amusement. “Kinda ironic I guess… reality is better, though.

Dean nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat as he fixed his pants. He couldn’t believe what just happened. “You, uh,” Dean cleared his throat. He had no idea what to say. He knew that Sam was tipsy at least and he shouldn’t have taken advantage. But Sam just seemed so sure, so confident. He wanted it just as bad as Dean had. “I should get you home.”

Sam watched as Dean struggled to focus on the road, pulling back out onto the street. “What grade are you in?” Dean asked cautiously after a few long moments.

“Just finished my junior year.” Sam turned his head to Dean. “It’s what we were celebrating.” Dean nodded slowly, exhaling in relief. He knew it was technically still illegal, but it was a little less morally reprehensible.

They’re quiet the rest of the short drive. In a matter of time Dean is parked in front of Sam’s house. The car is there so no one went looking for him and all the lights are off so no one was up. Both good signs.

“You should probably head in.” Dean pointed out. “You gonna be all weird around me now?” Sam sighed and Dean whipped his head to face the boy. 

“How drunk are you?” Dean sneered and Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Not enough for you to feel guilty.” Sam shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. But it was to both of them. Although neither knew what to do now.

“Where’d you learn how to do that?” Dean grit out. So that’s what this was about. “You done it before?”

Sam bit his lip at Dean’s jealous tone. He shook his head slightly and the way that Dean sighed in relief just reaffirmed everything that happened. A small grin crossed his lips. “I’ve only seen videos… I wanted to know what to do when you finally gave in.” 

Dean visibly relaxed and nodded. “Good.” Was all he muttered. His mood changed significantly after Sam said that to him. And then Sam smiled at officer Winchester before climbing out of the car. Dean watched as he crossed around to stand by the drivers side window. 

Dean lowered the window enough for Sam to peak his head in. “Goodnight, officer.” Then the young boy was heading up to his house. He couldn’t help but notice the way that Sam stumbled up the steps. With Sam inside his house, Dean pulled the car ahead and into his own driveway.

Instead of heading inside of his own home, Dean just dropped his head back against the seat. Sam’s got him wrapped around his finger, they both knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel and it only takes a few seconds


End file.
